


The Gem was Born of Evil's Fire

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Dark, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Destiny, Dick Grayson is Robin, End of the World, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Green Lanterns, Marking, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Resurrection, Rituals, Temporary Character Death, raestar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Destiny has arrived, the world's end looms in the darkness of the night.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Raven & Trigon (DCU), Raven & Victor Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Gem was Born of Evil's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Slight rewrite of season 4 episodes 11, 12, and 13 of Teen Titans. Raestar story. Chapter two will have cameos from the Justice League.

"Say your goodbyes, Raven. Soon Trigon will stand before us all."

Raven narrowed her eyes at Slade viciously, turning her attention to the Titans. She swallowed and took a deep breath, "I never thought I'd make such wonderful friends, I wanted to make your last days on earth perfect... But you wasted it worrying about me."

"That's what friends do, no matter what. For what it's worth this day was perfect, none of us would change it for the world. But don't worry we'll put this right, we'll keep fighting until the end." Robin replied, wrapping his arms around Raven in a tight hug. So this was the end... One last fight.

"He's right, Rae. We'll fight, that's what we were made to do. I'm gonna miss ya, girl. We'll be alright." Cyborg continued, tucking the empath's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. His own dark blue eyes stared into both of her violet ones, a silent understanding between them. Slowly the cybernetic teen stepped back and smiled slightly when Beast Boy pulled Raven into a tight hug without a word.

"Thank you... All of you." Raven whispered, pulling away from the hug before approaching Starfire. She took the Tamaranean's hand and pressed her lips to the back of it, she softly rested the side of her head against the alien's chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the other's heartbeat.

It was always one of her favorite sounds...

Slowly the empath pulled back and made her way to the center of the room, holding out her hand as a large black shield appeared around the center. Raven closed her eyes and levitated up to the large hand pedestal, crossing her legs and pressing her middle and ring fingers into the palm of her hands.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire... The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal!" Raven chanted, the mark of Scath burning all over her body. She screamed as her body was forced upright, a bright light extending over her body; the light grew rapidly and extended towards her face as a final gasp tore itself from her throat.

She barely heard the final scream that escaped Starfire's throat and for once... She was glad to not hear her name.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

The ground cracked and split, a large red demonic hand bursting through the crack, crashing down onto the cobblestone of the street loudly as Trigon pulled himself out of the ground forcefully.

A sinister laugh escaped the demonic entity, watching gleefully as the Humans all scattered in terror. He grinned and let out a loud roar, large armies of demons floating up from the ground.

" **THE EARTH IS MINE!** "


End file.
